Burning Mobius
by Joshua
Summary: The final story in the mobius sequenc. In this chaper, Lotus, the daughter of Sonnu finds herself at the center of an evil plot to plunge mobius into war. Below the obvious, lies a much darker truth, the end of all. And only Lots and her freind know th
1. To find

INTRODUCTION

INTRODUCTION

I really didn't want to write a part three to the Mobius sequence, but then again I dind't want to write a part two. When I wrote Sonic: Ressurection it was for fun, but when I read it over after I was done, I realized I had something, something worth continueing. I'm a profetonal writer, and hope one day to make a career from my writing, purhaps this is simply a first step. 

Unlike the previos instalments in this sereies, I will be chaptering this. The chapters will be released as I finsih them, since this will me much longer than either of the other stories. At this point I'm in uncharted territory, I've left almost all reference to Sonic behind, and I'm in a brand new continuity. I apreciate all those dedicated enoug to follow the series to this point, I assure you there is a reward for finsihing the series. People have told me my Mobius sequence is one fo the best ever, However, I'll leave that judgement to you. 

Wihtout further Adue, I present: Burning Mobius. 

__

For a large part of my life, I have been unable to sepak, and unanable to see. I've lived in a cold, dark world that I feel cut off from. It's a horrible, claustrophic feeling not bineg able to communicate, one that I've spent long comeing to terms with. However, I have come to terms. I never leanred hand-speech, or sighn language, but I depend on my actions alonge to communicate with the world. I have leanred threough my blind, mute life what few will lean with all their sencecs: What you say should never replace what you do. To love, to forgive, without the actions that co-incide with these things, simply to say "I love you" Or "I forgive you" means nothing. For these reasons I feel blessed, even through a curse. Your voice, therefore is the worse way to achive a goal. For this reason, I give no flowery words to how I felt about Saint Amy, I simply choose to honer her memory by living as she wished I would live. And I emplore you all to do the same.

-St. Mina the Brave

"The Written Elegy of a saint"

St. Amy was dead, the the church was in chaos. It took Itlaia Tamin almost a month to figure out why the Fellowship was shutting down their temples, and she only found out by breaking code and visiting one of the temples herself. Italia strode along the frontline of the massive army, the Auroium Paladins, armed with swords, spears, long pikes, some of the weapons looking as if they were fationed the day befroe, as if this army was not prepared for battle completely. The light of the new day glimmered of their silvery armor, their eyes stareing from behind their wire mesh facemasks, drinking deep in Italia's rare bauty. She allowed them the veiw, they were Male paladins, who didn't often see a female, especialy a panda. She tossed her long white hair as she reutnrned their stare, not used to the sight of men of war. Italia was a student of St. Amy and St. Mina, learning the way of the Maker. . .how to harness her gifts. Italia was a decendant of the Tamin, a noble house minor who was the emporers of Mobius at one time, almost two thousand years ago. Italia long ago rejected her noble name, refuseing her family fortune and noble position. Italia was young when she lost Amy, in her late twentys now she was one of the few leaders the Church had. Italia's rare and pristine beauty seemed horribly out of place here in the wasteland of the great unknown. The hem of her snow white gown was stained from the dust kicked up by the bustleing army. She spotted many wepons of war, Massive balista and catpults ready to hurl stones and flame pots at a yet unseen enemy. She only saw a few of the most effecive Paldin wepaons, the flame lances. The flame lances looked like long tube visibly, but were capable of throwing puir liquid fire over almost a half a mile, incinrateing anyhitng it touched in a matter of seconds. Italia knew this army was thrown together suddenly, the capapults and balistas were shabby, built in a hurry, the men were poorly amred, and there was no calvary units or Dragonfolk. Italia reached the commander of the army, a general surounded by thirteen musketeers. . .personal gaurds. Their muskets looked almost like the only long-range weapons the Paladins had, aside from the artilery. The old Paladin general bowed on a knee as Italia aproached. 

"Rise paladin General," Italia's tiny voice siad. "Your respect is unesisary, your probably have sandals older than I."

The general smiled. "I bow because I admire you sister," He said. "You have been a inspiration of mine since you made your Quin'tagune adress,"

He spoke of the sermon Italia preched to an army of missionarys going to build churches in Lower Mobius. She never thought she did all that well, but accepted alcaim as confirmation of the Maker's favor.

"I am pleased to hear this," Italia said. "What is your name, Paladin General?"

"I am called Senuk of the Nineth Aurorium Legions." He said. 

"General Senuk, I was unaware of a threat." Italia stated. "For what reeason do you gather this army?"

"We are meeting an army of the House D'coolette," The General said. "We know they will not fight. They will see our numbers and weapons and negotiate a surender." 

"Why Have I not been infomred?" Talai said. "Any expendature of troops or ammo is the juristction of my office,"

The Genral laguhed lightly to himself, his stout Bear's muzzle curling into a grin, "My dear, there will be no expendature, as I said, the D'coolettes are diplomats, they prefer to fight with their tounges, this will be a negotiation for their obdience to the royal family, not a battle."

"I hope so Genral," Italia said, surpressing a splinted of agitation, "For the sake of your rank." 

The old paladin took it in stride, "young lady. . ."

"You will adres a sister of the Thorns corectly!" Italia shouted with sudden defiance for the undignified nature of the General. "Remember first you are a servent of the Maker, and the rules and protoccal of the church were layed down by her! They will be obseved!" 

Senuk gave the sister an open mouthed stare. Italia was used to his type. The old genral was used to airheaded young sisters tottleing around, ones that would take his disrepect and not stand on the Maker's word. Italia was no type for that. 

"I apoligize," He said, "Forgive me,"

Italia squared her shoulders, "I do forgive you general," She said. "But see that not one of the Maker's paladans so much as take two steps wihout my knowing aobut it."

"I will sister," Senuk said with a bow. 

The coversation was cut short as a shadow crawled over the ranks of the troops, Itala looked up to see a Paladin Dragon slowly cirlceing above them. The Dragon swooped low planting his feet in the ground in an unsteady landing. 

"Tansit," The Genral said. "Give me your report on the enemy friend, How many troops have the house D'coolette sent to surender to us this time?"

The Dragon was silent, his booming voice echoed grimly. "No D'coolete legions, men in black robes,"

"Robes?" Senuk asked. To himself, "How many of these men are there?"

"Seventeen lines of infantry." The Dragon said. "No artilery, muskets or archers."

"How many is seventeen lines?" Italia asked.

The Genral sighed. "Almost ten thousand men."

"How many do we have?" 

Senuk paused, shook his head. "A little over three thousand." He said. "Any Idea who these troops might be?" Senuk asked the dragon. "Could another great house be sending an army?"

"Not D'cooletes, they wear blue. And never wear robes. Never seen men like like this before," The dragon said. "Don't like this Genral, Other houses don't surender as easyly as the D'coolettes."

"Don't we have an advatage?" Italia said. "If it comes to a fight, we have catapults and flame lances,"

"Wich means that a little over half of our men are manning them," Senuk said, "Our infrantrry will be outnembered twenty to one." 

"Can the artilery crews be given infantry weapons?" Italia asked. 

"We barely had enough weapons for the troops we have." Senuk said grimly. 

"I sugest we retreat back to Temple in Tamir," Italaia said. "We will contact House D'coolette with a more diplomatic offer, let these armys find only an open field when they reach this place,"

"No Sister," Senuk said. "If this is another house of the Parlament, we need to let them know it is foolish to oppose the royal family, or their church."

"Staying is suicide," 

Senuk laughed. "When someone Joins the Aurorium Fellowship, and become a Paladin, he has his funeral the next day. We have alrady sworn out lives to the Maker," Senuk turned to his liutenant. "Atrum, prepare all Balistas and Catapults to fire, and try to pin them. Whn they are pinned by flame and stone, unleash the Mindswipers. Tansit, get the rest of the scouts and harass them from the air. Musketeers, protect the Sister."

A tremedous sound filled the air, th sound of Flapping wings.

"More Dragons?" Senuk asked. 

"To light," Tansit said. "Like nothing I ever heard," 

Te skies turend dark, a thousand flapping wings blocked out the sun, as legions of flying creatures swept upon the Paladin ranks like the wind. The paladins swung their swords futaly as the creatures fell upon them, cutting them open with unseen weapons. The catapults, unfired, were torn to splinters in seconds by black, flying shadows. Italia droped to her knees, fighitng fear with ever bit of her training. She helf a cross pendant in her trembleing hands, praying for the safty of the Paladins, or a mercyful death for them. She felt warm liquid splater on her closed eyes, her face. . .her gown,

__

Blood

"have mercy on thses men, may their sacrafice not be in veihn," She prayed, seeking comfort in God, as the shouts and wingbeats faded in her acheing ears.

__

Life and death are relative to the one living or dieing.

-Kaben 

Downundan Humorist

The counsul Chamber of the Mobian Laansraad wasn't used in almost fourty years, but after about a week of re-modleing it was prepared for this summit. The room was massive, the lansraad surounding the center speaking platform, where the arbitrastor and the scribe sat. The only hosue not represented was the house D'coolette, who surendered their soverighnty to the house Acorn. Currently, Lord Kotetsu spoke, he claimed to have an indirect lineage to the Hous St.John, but it was deeply disputed, espcialy since the St.Johns were a family of Skunks and Kotetsu himself was a Gecko. 

"King Elias has been Dead for four Years," He Began. "Our houses have been disputeing soveringhty since then. However, this is the first time Blood has been shed." 

Kotetsu held up a manila folder, displaying it to the counsul. "Sister Italia of the Sisterhood of Throns withneesed the Ruthless slaughter of almost three thousand Paladins by Mercinarys Employed by the House D'coolette! A house who have surenedred their lineage rights after the War of seperation!"

The arbitrator leaned foreward, his face nuetral, he knew what the Gheko was saying was an exageration, or a flat lie. "Lord Kotetsu, what do you sugest? We avenge the lives of Paladins who fight on their own accord?"

"They fight on their own accord your honor, but the paladins are still considered citizens of the confederacy," Lord Kotetsu shook his head, "My bretheren, this was a cowardly attack by a rebel faction that wishes to claim the throne for themselves, we must prepare a counter attack."

A sudden commotion interupted Kotetsu's speech, guards were yelling at someone, who was entering depsite their protests. A tall, pink echidna entered triled by a dozen or more Hedgehogs in primitive atire, loincloths, leather leggens, weilding stone separs. The Echina herself wore a warrior's garb, a tunic and leather pants. Her atire was men's but it served little to hide her femaninity, she was an anthletic and strong body that held enoumouse power, but beautiful features. She spoke,

"Why has my clan not been notified of this meeting?" the echidna said.

The arbitrator seemd surprised to see the hedgehog, he fumbled papers on front of him. "Sister Lotus, according to the treaty of Gefften, the Forest Hedgehogs govern themselves,"

"But retain citizenship," Lotus finished. "My peole pay taxes, so we expect to be represented."

"Your people," Lord Kotetsu Laughed, "How can you even make a claim, you are the decendent of Lugar, a outspoken warrior fo the dark legion, and you claim to be part of a hedgehog people?"

"I'm half hedgehog," Lotus corecdted, patient. "And my other lineage is tracable to Alinda, a chief of the forrest hedgehogs, my ancestor Jules was the first of my family raised as part of the acorn kingdom."

"Whatever your lineage, the Benesaurins are their own independent nation," Kotetsus said, purposely using a racial slur, "You don't pay taxes, you pay tribute,"

"Lord Kotetsu, your oversteping the rights of the floor," The arbitrator said.

"I apoligize," Kotetsu said, 

"Lady Lotus, you and your friends here are not Lansraad members," The Arbitrator said. "and this is a closed meeting, if you wish to speak, do it with your vote."

Lotus nodded, "Very well," She said. Lotus knew the law, but her years in the great forest dulled her political tact. "May I request, a tryst between our faction and the confederacy then, since the war Kotetus is sugesting would more than likely be foungt on our lands. Decideing how to use our land for you purposes witout the input of the Forsest tribes would be a gross violation of the treaty of Gefften, wich Lord kotetsu seems fond of quoteing."

The arbitrator shruged. "Your right." He admitted. "Sine you seem unwilling to wave your rights by treaty of Gefftin I have no choice but to delay this meeting untill the Forsest Hedghogs can be properly represented."

The hammer slammed down, and the meeting dispersed. Lord Kotetsu walked directly to Lotus, stareing her down. 

"I don't know what you hope to achieve," Kotetsu groweled.

"I wish to keep zealots like you from destroying the peace my ancestors fought for centurys to preserve." Lotus siad. "You think I don't know about your investement in arms development, you're a fraud and a liar Kotetsu who would start a war to prohit from it."

Kotetsu grined smugly. "Your not in the age of you Gung-ho ancestors any more Lotus," He said. "In this age, people like me are the freedoms fighters, we give the people something to belive in."

Lotus turned to walk out, but smiled over her shoulder as she left. "We had people like you in the time of the freedom fighters," Lotus said. "We called them Overlanders."

__

I sometimes look back on history and remark on the darkness of it all. . .the way we fall into Tyrany, then emerge into peace only to find another tyrant. This. . .I find is the partern of all things. We cannot escape war and tyranny, unless we find peace within ourselves. To change the world, we must first change our hearts. For this reason I justify my daughter's decision to Join the Sisterhood by knowing that she is confident that she found that peace within herself. We can never hope to trancend the evil in our world, but we can wash the evil from ourselves. This is something I wish I would have learned in my youth.

-Lara-Su

"My Final Memoirs."

Sister italia strode silently into the mosolium, light flickering off the walls from her latern. The panda walked in silently, sliping off her shoes for respect of the holy inhabitant of the chamber. She bowed on a par of satin cusions that stood in front of an ornate sarcophagus. It was the finesy marble, the lid as bordered with glimmering gold, with purest ivory cared into flowers. Italia drew a Rose from behind her back ad set it silently on the top, reaching to a valve, releasing naural gass into lamps on the walls. The sarcophagus was clearly marked with a simple scripture and tribute:

__

. . .The race is not to the swift,

Nor the battle to the strong,

Nor bread to the wise,

Nor Ritches to men of Understanding.

Nor favor to men of Skill.

But time and chance happen to them all

Ecclesiasties 9-11

In this monument lies

Saint Amy Rose of the Thorns

Here to rest for etenity,

Her soul a citezen of heaven

May she never be forgotten

Italia smiled, she only knew Saint amy for a limited time, but she was almost a second mother to her, she helped her through her classes, and tought her all she knew of the scriptures and traditions of the church. Italia made the form of the cricifix on her shoulders and chest, chanted a silent rosary and prayed. 

"Saint Amy, it has been a long time since I came to speak with you, I ask your forgiveness for this. I have been buisy with matters of the church lately. As you know, this is rapidly becoming a turbulent time." Itlalia sighed. "Ask the maker for blessings for this city, and this planet."

Italia foled her hands, and bowed. She stood and left, feeling as always that she said to little. She emerged into the temple. As with all temples of the Church of the little planet, it was massive. With tall stained glass windows commeorateing the life of the saints. One of the sindows. . commemorateing the life of Saint Amy was still under construction. Three artists worked quietly on it, their scafolding a dark contrast to the beauty and elegance of the rest of the temple. At this time of day there were few in the temple, a few epole were bowed at the alter saying morning prayers, others were lined up at the confession booths waiting to see a sister to confess. There was always work to be done before Italia herself had a chance to say her confessions or pray to the maker, it was always a point of guilt for her, especialy after the hellins experince she just went through. Even now at the Aurorium temple nearby, Paladins were saying death rights for the thousands who died in the field, while the bodys of the enemy were being purifid and cremated as was the tradition of the Aurorium church. Out of the glass roof of the temple smoke form the crematorium could be seen, and shes rained down like black snowflakes. Italia reached a tight wallway that lead to her office and other administrative areas of the church. The hallways was stone and very narrow, lacking the luster of the rest of the temple. It wasn't for the public so there were no need for ornate carveings and the like. Reaching he thick oak door to he office Itlia pushed it open. He secretary (a badger) bowed silently, and handed her her mail. 

"There are seveal audio messages sister," the secretary said. "I forwarded them to your terminal for your review, Lord Kotetsu is requesting for you to apear in front of the counsul once again."

"You did tell him this church is not interestied in politics?" Italia said,

"He still insisted," The Secretary said. "He offered you compensation for your testomony agianst the house of D'coolette."

"He would offer me money to lie," Itlia laughed, "He apearently dousn't know anyhting about the church,"

The secretary smiled, "Aperently not.

Italia sorted through her mail. . it was the usual lot of cataloges and reports for her aproval. She etended her hand and the main drifeted through the air to her desk. Itla rested on a soft leather seat int eh corner of her office. She sued her telekinesis once agina to pull a book of scripture from her bookshelf, it lightly landed in her hand. Italia had been on her feet all day and the day before, wanted to get in some study time before the evening rush showed up for confessions.

"You've been practiceing," A voice said form the corner of Italia's office, 

"Who's there?"

Lotus emerged from the shadows and bowed politely, "An old friend,"

Italia stood and huged lotus suddenly, "Sister Lotus, how I've missed you,"

Lotus grined, a bit uneasy. Physical contact was rare among fores hedgehogs, and she wasn't used to it. 

"Well I was back in Mobotropolis and decided to catch up," She siad.

Italia sat, using her telekinisis to draw up a chair, "Sit, and we'll do just that,"

Lotus said, leaning her spear agianst the bookshelf. "I apoligizee for the weapon," Lotus said. "It's cerimonial, a sign of leadership amon the forest dwelers."

"How are you missions going there?"

"Really good," lotus siad. "The chruch there gets bigger every day, the mission is full every sabbeth,"

"Good," Italia said. "I knew you would do well.

Lotus siged, glanced down at the floor, not wanting to get the real meaning of her visit. "Sister, I should tell you. . .the real reason I'm her isn't to argue politics with Kotetsu, that's pretty mutch a lost cause."

"It's why I refuse to meet with him," Italia said. "My testimony would only force us closer to his war. He still belives the attack was by D'coolete mercianarys."

Lotus sighed, "Well I did hold him off for about another week." She siad. "then there will be a tryst with my represenatives, then tre will be a vote.

Italia layed a hand gently on Lotus's. "I trust in your ability Lotus," She said. "The lips of a fool shall swallow him up,"

Lotus smiled, Recognizeing the sripture. "Let's hope so." She siad. "The army that attacked you, do you have any idea who they represeted?"

"No," Italia said, with a sigh. "The Paladins are screaming for some kind of action, they want to purify these zealots. I don't wish to waste any more lives, that battles was a slaughter."

"I hear the Paladins are closeing down their temples," Lotus said. 

Italia nodded. "They belive this to be much more important than the sisterhood does. They have their own prophits, and their claiming that the maker is leading them into something more than just another battle."

"What did you see out there Italia?" Lotus said, drping formality, speaking now as a friend.

Italia closed her eyes for a moment, controling the pain from the memory. "I dissagreed with the Fellowship at first." She said. "I thought this was simply anohter skirmish, and I was enraged that they would take down their temples for something that seemd so temporary. When Iwas there however, among those heartless killers I saw pure hatered embodied, pure evil swooping down epon mere men. Now I fear I belive that this is the what the Paladins say it is,."

"What's that?"

"A battle long prophesied, " Italia said. "A final battle. . .Armegeddon.

__

"In fourty years I've never met a bat I could trust, not even myself."

-Rouge

Treasure hunter and humorist

Kotetsu sat heavyly into his chair, resting his head on the sift leather. He swirled the drink in his hands, bringin it to his mouth. Kotetsu's home was a top floor penthouse, both beautiful and elegant. It was rellatively small but had all the luxurys one would expect from someone who was part of a royal family. Kotetsu's position was reltively low, and commanded little weath, but ti was well made up for by the power it weilded. Kotetsu yawned, his forked toung flicking in the open air. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, drawing closer. Kotetsu casual reached for the only weapon in his house, a small revolver he kept on his endtable. A sword flashed, and cut the revilver in two before Kotetsu's hand could reach it. The lizard retracted his hand slowly, realizeing who it was.

"That was a custom made pistol Crimson," Kotetsu said, adressing the shadows. 

"It was a piece of junk." Crimson siad. "Revolvers like that jam. . .run out of ammo, you can loose them. A sword is much more dependable."

"So it is." Kotetsu said. "Have a seat Crimson, let's talk buisines."

A tall, thin bat emerged from the shadows, his wings tucked behind him like a cape. Crimon was tall, fairly, thin, but incredibly toned and muscular. He was bare-chesteed except for the leather strap he used to hold his sword, wich was currently sheathed. Around the bat's belt, seveal bags and compartments held the insturments of his trade, poisons, barbs, other small barely noticable weaposn adoned him, ready to be called upon for assasinations and deal death at will. Crimson sat, keeping his eyes in Kotetsu's.

Kotetsu leaned foreward, admireing his hitman. 

__

Your fury is immesurable,

And your on my side!

Kotetsu spoke. "I asume you've watched the newscast today,"

Crimso shook his head. "No TV, no radio, don't need one. I know what your talking about, Lotus and her hill billy cousins are back in town."

"Yes," Kotetsu said. "I thought I had everyone out of my way that I could, but Lotus commands great respect among the people, and the church. I need their co-operation or this vote will go sour."

Crimson nodded, "You don't want her at next week's tryst I assume,"

"Absoltly not." Kotetsu siad. "I don't wish her dead. . .just unable to attend."

"Sure she won't just dealy the proceedings?" Crimson asked. 

"She might try," Kotetsu said. "But that's my problem, you just make sure she can't be there, and be quiet about it."

"Would be simpler to kill her. . ."

Kotetsu smiled, "Crimson my friend, you know about assasination and bounty hunting, but I know about politics. And on the floor of the Laansraad, you can assasinate a person, without fire a shot or bloodying a blade. Lotus will be destroyed before she can apear, let her live. . .she'll soon wish she was dead."

__

Sonic was a hero. . .but a myth like so many other things form the time. Not to say that he wasn't real, but all the myths of "The fastes thing alive" were more of an exageration. He deserves merit for acomplishing a task like restoreing order, and fouding the town of Knothole, but the fact that he in any way facilitaated the freedom fighter movement was rediculas. He was a boy, a boy to be repected and remmbered but little more. We need to remember him as he truly was, not as some kind of indestructable warrior.

-Lord Kotesu

During a speech to the Mobian Laansraad

Sonnu finaly had a chance to see the forest home of his forefathers in his old age. The vegitation was still sparece, nowhere near what it was in his Father's time, but the great forest was now almost likea prairie, thick grass and ferns, the wildlife had returned. Sonnu build himself a home near the center of the forest. . .somewhere the original location of Knothole. After lara-su passed on, he felt as if he had little reason to continue fighting. He'd restored order enough, and felt he derved this retirnement. A knew heir to house Hegehog was chosen, a distant cousin Sonnu was unaware he had. If the lineage was falcified it was a relif to have his "Royal lineage" taken off his shoulders. Currently he was meeting with the man, Muarice. He was a tan coloured hedgehog, full-blooded and domesticated. Considred to be from the same family line as Sonnu. Maurice has a seat on the laasnrad but hardly knew how to use it. He was not a politichian and often came to Sonu for guidance.

"I head your daighter is back in town," Murice said, trying to start the conversation. "Purhaps she'll visit,"

Sonnu chuckled, "She's a sister of the throns," he said. "She's considred part of the family of the church. She love her father, but she loves her ditys there more."

"I'm sorry. . ."

"Don't worry aobut it." Sonnu said. "I had my time with her. She will return when she has free time, is she ever does. Now, why do you visit me?"

"I suppose you've been keeping up on the newscasts," Murice said, "We. . .are on the edge of war, my vote may be the decideing one."

"Your vote is never the decideing one," Sonnu said. "You abstain so damn mutch you might as well not even be on the floor."

"But this is far more important," Maurice said. "The war. . ."

"What do you mean 'war'?" Sonnu said with a touch of spite. "Ever time somebody farts Kotetsu acts like it's an act of war." He shook his head. "The D'cooltets don't have the guts to attack anybody, even with mercs. Whoever's killing paladins it sure as hell isn't the boys in blue. Kotetsu knows this as well as you. He's just excited to have somebody to aim guns at."

"I am part of his party," Murice siad. "I would't vote against him,"

"That's the problem with you," Sonnu said. "When you can't vote the way you want to you abstain and try to save face. Well when you abstain you don't do any good either."

Murice sighed, "Master Sonnu, I ask for you advice."

"I'd been givieng it to you sice you came in!" Sonnu shouted,. "You vote the way you belive, if you abstatin agin I'll take your seat and send you back where I found you."

"If I vote against Kotetsu he'll ruin my reputaiton agiain,"

"If your reputation's already been ruined then you got nothing to loose," Sonnu said. "Got that?"

Murice noded, nervocely wringing his hands.

Sonnu sighed, and stood, walking slowly to his window. Age had ravaged his knees, and with it his speed. Sonnu envied his father Sonic, he died before he was truly old, he despised moveing slow. . .but at Sonnus age sonic would't have had a choice. 

"You don't get it." Sonnu said with a sigh. "You'll go in there and wimp out, abstain and beg Kotetsu for forgivness for ever thinking of voteing agaist him like you always do."

"Master Sonnu I assure you I'll. . ."

"You're a Coward Maurice." Sonnu siad. "I'm takeing your seat back,"

"Please master Sonnu, their's so mutch good I can do. . ."

"Your right," Sonnu said. "Their's a lot you can do and you don't do any of it. If you want to Make yourself useful, clean out my desk at the Laansraad office so I can take it back."

"Please, I ask you pelase don't take my seat, it's the only thing of importance I have, I gave everything I had to that seat,"

Sonnu walked up to Maurice. "If you fail me on this vote, your out. Do you understand?"

Murice noded, shallowly,

"No!" Sonnu shouted, "Don't give me any more emty promises, you will do this!"

"Master sonnu, you don't know the Nature of this Kotetsu, he's truly evil,"

"Evil?" Sonnu siad, intrigued. "He's a heartless burocrat, but in this age, he's nothing. If this war goes through, thousands, even millions may die. If you abstain like a coward, you'll have to sleep at night knowing your lack of conviction killed them all."

"Kotetsu can ruin me. . ."

"You would sacrafice the lives of thousands of inocent people so you can keep your reputation?"

Murice could't answer, never thought of it that way,

"You spend your days on the floor of the laansrad," Sonnu said. "And your so buisy watching your own ass you don't see the people you hurt by ignoreing them. I know you're a decent man Maurice, but you have to let that show."

Maurice sighed. "I see. I will do what is right, I will vote agisnt this war, I will try my best to oppose Kotetsu on the floor. My reputation has little value next to the lives of many."

"Good." Sonn siad. "Once you get into town, tell Tiana I need her suport as well. Her vote might tip the scales in our direction."

"I will do so Master Sonnu."

Sonnu's face wrinkled, "And stop calling me 'master' "

__

The mobian bounty hunter is a riddle, after one job most of them could retire from their lves of danger and crime. When it somes down to it, the hunters do it for the thrill, money is mearly a side product, a reward for a job well done. They stole for the thrill, not for survival.

-D'Jer Drai

Mobian Hitorian

Crimson slid back into his forest dwelling in the middle of the night, creeping acoss the rickey wooden floor. He had a long day in the city, and only wished to rest. Just as he racehd the baclk of the room, a light fliped on.

"Evening." The older female bat said.

"Evening mother,"

Crimson's mother, Rogue wore a long chia-pao dress, her old wings drooping almost to the ground in their age. The bat was old, but it was obviose that she held great power, her eyes burned like embers as she stared at her son.

"I suppose Kotetsu needed you to get a lid off another pikle jar. . ." She siad,

"Mother. . ."

"You are his lap dog, aren't you?"

"Mother you know my plan, Kotetsu is rich, after this war begins I can expose his corput nature. . .and the stock will be ours!"

"Stocks are just paper," Rogue said, "They hodl no value toa bountty hunter, who cannot cash them in."

"I have a plan mother. . ."

"A good bounty hunter must stop planning, and start doing." Rogue said, "Discredit him now and steal from him, why wait for the war?"

"Mother, I'm using him. . ."

"Or is he using you?"

The two were silent, crimson sighed, "I'm going to bed mother,"

"One more thing,"  
Crimson relutantly turned. "Yes mother?"

"I supose Kotesu has Ordered you to Keep Lotus away form the counsul,"

"He said as much,"

Rogue smiled, "If you wanted to cross him now, the best way would be to kill Lotus, and frame him for it. We can then rid all he owns, you war without Lotus anyway, and we can prophit from it as you planned."

Crimson was to ired to think aobut it, "Mother, I can't just. . ."

"Do you have loyalty for this worm?" Rogue asked, stern.

"Of corse not. . ."

"Then betray him now, a bounty hunter never wastes time."

Crimson sighed, "Very well, we will kill Lotus." He agreed. 


	2. Justice

Mobian Politics is the biggest oxymoron in the history of modern language __

Mobian Politics is the biggest oxymoron in the history of modern language

-Kaben

Downundan Humorist

"Pelectan Shotor Ahmid." 

Italia glanced curiosly at the wind hedgehog that acompanyed Lotus. "What did he say?'

"Steelbelly dousn't know Mobian standard," Lotus said. "He said that there is trechery in the air."

Italia was unintentionaly intimidated by Steelbelly, Lotus's general and bodyguard. He was massive for a hedgehog, and was laiden with weapons of all sorts, a crossbow on his back, a thin sword, metal barbs extending from his wrists, and a large stone spear he held in his gorilli-like hands. It was summer in Mobotropolis, and the light of the sun illuminated the city around the house of lords. It was an ancint part of the city, with narrow cobblestone streets made only for traveling by foot. The massive acorn pallace stood in front of them, reaching almost to the sky, restored since it's days as Robotnik's headquarters. The trio reached their destination, one of the few standing Aurorium temples, even now Paladins were carrying out suplies and lading them into trucks to carry to the battlefront. 

Itala spoke. "Lotus, ther should be a few things you know about the Paladins before you speak to them,"

"Like what?"

Italia sighed as she pressed open the door to the temple. "Paladins rarely leave their temples, and no women are alloud to enter. So many of them havn't seen a woman in quite some time. You should expect to be satred at, though they do try to be polite about it."

"I understand,"

"Also, refer to them by their first name only." Italia siad. "Or simply call them 'Paladin' they hold no special title."

"First name,"

"Most importantly of all, do not compliment them." Italia said.

Lotus gave Italia a gaze, "Pardon?"

"Paladins despise weakness," Italia siad. "And those who use empty praise. They prefer you support them by your actions, not your words. It's really bust just to say to them what is needed, avoid idle chatter."

"Paladins can be that picky?"

"They have their ways." Italia said. "They are very intlegent and ejoyable people, once you get past their gruff exterior. Though I would't ask you spend any more time with them than you have to."

The trio reached an aremd guard, a paladin staing in front of the inner sanctemof the temple.

"Siter Italia," The Paladin gretted.

"Paladin, I need to take Lotus here to see your genral." 

The Paladin glancer nervocely at Lotus. "Ma'am, do you have permision from the genral to take her past this point?"

"I can't get it if can't enter the temple, and I refus to let her alone."

The Paladin paused. "Very well, I sence you are telling the truth. However I must ask the the hedgehog stay here."

Lotus spoke breifly to steelbelly, and he sat. 

"Will he be okay waiting?" Italia siad.

"He'll be fine," Lotus replied, "He's used to this, when he knows I'm safe."

The pair entered the inner snaktem, witch looked mutch like a Sisterhood temple, with a large foyer flanked by confession booths, hoever this one was not public. It was reserved only for Paladins, and close followers. There were no windows in the massive stone building, to achive screcy an army needs. Torches seems well bright nough to light the massive room adequately. The Paladin general, (Apearent by the medals on his sash) was helping remove some of the smaller furniture form the front of the foyer. Italia sighed, wondering what exactly they planed to do with it if all their temples were shut down.

"Paladin genreal," Italia said in greeting.

"Who's the Echidna?" The paladin asked, apearently not hapy to see another female in his temple. 

"This is sister Lotus," Italia said. "She is a Missionary that is of importance in this matter."

The Paladin glance curiosly at Lotus for a moment, shruged. "Very well."

"Genral, you are the second in charge of deployment in ths sector?"

The General noded. "All paladins withing the scity are mine to command," He siad. "However, I do have orders to march to the coast. . .there to meet with the main force on the battlefront."

"Paladan, inform your men then they will defend the city."

The paldin paused, "Sister Italia, my orders are clear. . .my men are hungry for combat,"

Italia sighed, "Paladin, there is a reason that I've been assighend to watch over the matters of the fellowship," she siad. "It is because you are fighters, not thinkers. I've been tought to controll my emmotions, and not let them govern me. For thses reason I have been given the ability to supercede the orders of all high genrals. In this case I'd ther have you defending the inocent here in the city, rahter than throwing your lives away in offencives." 

The paladin bowed, "Very well sister," He siad. "My men will rally here. But I cannot guarantee the loyty of those already at the front,"

"They are of no concern," Italia said. "Their offencive will work toward the greater good, however, we need as many troopers and you can recall."

"I will take you wishes to the front personaly," The genral said. "And I will return with all the men I can spare."

Italia bowed. "See that you do." She said. "I will require the use of your office, I need to contact my temple."

"Very well," The general said, motioning in the direction of the offices.

Italia and Lotus exited the foyer wihtout another word, Lotus nmore thana bit surprised about the effciency of the meeting. Italai seemd to sence her quesiton.

"Paladins never questions authority," Italia said. "Unless one of their tleepaths sence coruptions."

"Were there telepaths in there?" Lotus asked. 

"Most likely, you notice the genral was wearing an earphoe, this was to communicate with his truthsayer." Italia said. "If they would have senced I was acting for selfish reason he would have killed me, and my eath never would be questions."

"No wonder most people don't talk to paladins," Lotus siad. "And slight doubt or selfish ambition and they can kill you,"

"It prevents treachery." Italia siad. "it's brutal, but it's a needed precation."

Crimson and his mother entered the temple reaching the door to the inne sanctem. The drab blue of the stone walls was almost to boreing for Rogue to stand, she heard of great ritches in places like this. . .wodnered where they actualy were. Luck for her and Crimson the apearence of Lotus and Italia was a big deal, it didn't take long to figure out where they were from the murmoreing crouds. The guard stoped the pair before they entered. 

"Sir and madam," The paladin greeted. "The temple is closed for confessions."

"It's sort of Improtant," Crimson siad, struggleing to come up with a good lie. "I must take confesstion, we're leavien for a sojourn in Shottingham tomaorw and. . ."

The paldan drew his sword in a blinding motion, sencine Crimson's lie instantly. Crimson took advantage of the second it took to draw the weapon, drawing back as the broadsword impacted the ground, cuting a rut in the stone floor. Rogue stood on the blade, holding it down tightly. Crimson delivered a powerful hop to a nurve bundle at the base of the paladin's neck. By this time Steeleblly, who was standing in waiting pined rogue to the wall with his spear, but crimson snaped the spear like a twig, delivering a crushing blow to Steelbelly's jaw. The hedgehog fell, knck cold by the blow.

"Sloppy Crimson," Rogue siad, pulling the spearhead from the cape of her outfit. "You should know most paladins are minor telepaths."

"it is foolish to attack them in a temple," Crimson said. "We'll be blamed for it,"

"We're both already wanted." Rogue said. "Being wanted more means little to me."

"I Heard something," Lotus said, "Beyond the foyer,"

Italia stoped, "There are many Paldins. . ."

"No," Lotus siad, almost a whisper, "One of the first things I leanred from my mother is how to tell one sound from another, the sound of someone who belongs in a place, and some one who dousn't," She sniffed the air, "And they don't smell right,"

"Can you tell where are they now?" Italia asked, 

Lotus sniffed the air again. "The foyer. . ."

There was a loud sound of metal on metal, yelling. . .something was wrong.

Italia and Lotus rushed into the foyer. . .then nothing

Nothing.

The foyer was empty, a moment ago there were almost a Dozen paladins at their tasks. . .now it was empty and early silent.

"What do you hear now?" Italia asked in an invlintary whisper.

"Silence," Lotus snifed the air, "No smells,"

"Where there is nothing something is hidden," Italia said. 

"Or someone," Lotus said, stepig into the room, 

A rustleing. . .

A distraction!

Lotus turned the opposite direction of the dleberate sound, threw a sledge-hammer blow away from her face. Another came, missing Lotus's face by a hair's lenth. Lotus retaliated, throwing a puch at the blurred form, it spun. . .and was gone. It was as if Lotus had threw her fist into air. 

After the blinding battle, there was yet another eirie silence.

"I know your ways gaurdian," A voice said, from no particular direction.

Lotus tried to place it, could't figure out where it was comeing from.

"The best assassin knows his target,"

A hissing sound. . .Lotus rolled foreward, a section of the floor explodeing behind her from the imapct. . .

__

A Gyrojet,

Lotus reconized the round, it was from a unique pistol that was almost silent known as a Gyrojet, instead of fireing bullet it fired tiny caseless rockets, they usealy held some kind of poison.

Another, 

this time in Italia's diretion! 

Lotus dove, pushing her friend out of the way as the tiny rocket impacted with wooden chair, punching a fist-sized hole in it. Lotus ran in the direction of the sound, only to hear a shifting, 

__

The Assasin was moveing!

Lotus planted her fists in a cement pillar, climbing it efforlessly, toward the sound of the shuffling assain,

__

I know where you are. . .

Lotus released one fist, swining her body form the pillar just as another bullet collided with the pillar, a black-chared crated the size of her head was in the cememnt, Lotus found herself relived that crater wasn't in the back of her head. Lotus Reached the top and released, glideing acorss the massive airspace in the foyer. . .and saw him! It was a bat, flying directly at her, releaseing a ear-shattering screech, lotus felt stuned, but colided with the bat, trowing him in midair. . .he recovered and spun, deliveing a Mid-air kick to lotus's head. It was hardly a blow, but Lotus lost he air blaance, diveing towards the ground. . .feeling the cold cement collide with her face. 

"Did you see where he went?" Italia said, as she tried to help Lotus to her feet.

Lotus stood, still the slightest bit stunned from the fall, "Is this one of the bats that attack the paladins?"

"No. . .this one is. . ." Italia was twron aside by a powerful blow. 

"Italia!" Lotus yelled,

Rogue emerged from the shadows, wearing a wry grin. Itala leaped to her feet, and charged the elderly bat, knowing from the forece of the blow that the woman was far from defenceless. Itala's martial arts skills were blidning, she delivered a dozen powerful blows, all effortlessly deflected by Rogue. Rogue retaliated with a tremendous blow to Italia's throat, sending her flying back. Italia used her own telepeanthy to catch herself, levetade a foot of the floor for a breif moment, and drifed back to the ground.

"My turn," Lotuss siad, faceing the old woman.

"Crimson?" Rogue said casualy. 

Lotus felt a pari of arm wrap her into a submission hold. . they were incredibly strong. Lotus atemepted seapch but the hold was rapidly cutting off her air.

"You see child, my son Crimson is not a fighter, He is a killer." Rogue said. "He's usealy very eficent, you just happen t be a rather hard targat."

Lotus focussed a Chaos blast, sending Crimson flying off of her, 

"You don't know how hard," 

Rogue Efofrletlessly blocked two blows. . .Lotus having a bit of trouble acknoledgeing the power of the old woman, who delivered a thunderos kick to Lotus' chest, stuning her. Another kick we far more painful. . .a cut, something slices through Lotus's leather armor on her chest, tearing a massive cut. Lutus immediately felt weakened, a poison was introduced in her blood. Lotus glanced down, there was a finger-sized blade, bathed in her blood at the end of Rogues left foot. . .a deadly weapon in the ahdns of a master. Rogues smiled grimly before she was hit from behind by a massive wooden chair, she collasped. Tiana was behind her, holding her arm at lenth, levetated a candle holder that flew at Crimson, who was attacking from another Angle. Crimson deflected the object, held his pistol high and fired,

"Tiana!" Lotus shouted, holding her own wound.

Tiana caught two of the bullets in mid-air, but the third sliped by, it sank into her shoulder, and after a beat exploded in her senidn an arch of red from the mangled wound. 

The two caught bullet's fell. . .

Tiana went to her knees.

Lotus crawled to her weakly, her head spinning from the poison mingleing with her blood.

"Son. . ." Rogue gasped, holding her arm

Crimson rushed to his mother, grabed her and leaped, flying to the ceiling of the foyer. Crimson turend with an air of spite.

"Pray you or your friend won't live to see my rage." He siad, before mergieng with the shadows.

Lotus was struggleing to remmber her prayers:

"Our maker, our friend and protector, may this life stay with us in the world, as you have willed it in your perfect knoledge. . ."

__

When the end comes, I would rather die a warrior, on a cold muddy battlefeild, soaked in my own blood, than die a jibbering old man in a warm bed.

-Maurice D'coolette 

The healers were sme of the best on Mobius, paladin healers used to wound far more magled than Italia's blasted shouler. They had worked on the wound for almost three hours, for now it was clean, and bandaged and Italia was resting, an IV slowly feeding her replecated Panda blood stabalize her. Lotus sat bedside her friend in the hospitol, comfortig her after the hellesh battle. It seemd like an eterney before Italia was strong enough to speak.

"Who. . was it?" 

Lotus shook her head, "I could't tell, they were bats, probably assasins,"

". . .why?"

"I don't know," Lotus said, "Italia you need to rest,"

Italia sighed, nodded shallowly, "What did the healers say?"

Lotus sighed, "The bones in your right shoulder were comepltely shattered by the explotion,"

"My writing arm," Italia siad with a thin smile, "How will I sighn all those peace accords?"

Lotus grined, "If this tryst goes okay they'll be plenty of non-violence pacts comeing by the church,"

Italia sighed, glaned up into Lotus's eyes, "Kotetsu's heart is hardened, and he will do all he can to destroy you, ignore his insuls, their only words. He controlls the counsul, but the power of the maker is behind you. . ."

"I understand," Lotus siad, "I'm not afrid of Kotetsu, all he knows is politics,"

"Politics are very powerful," Italia said. "Don't underestimate the power of corruption, you need to face him on his own ground where he will have every advantage, it will seems as if all are agisnt you, but remember that you are right, live are at stake Lotus,"

"I know Italia," Lotus sid, almost a whisper. "Just rest, it'll be okay."

"I will pray,"

Lotus nodded, "I'll need it."

__

The Mobian laansraad is a joke of an institution, it was a flimsy mess of slef-serveing polticians who were either twisting the law to their benefit, or to cowardly to face up to the corupt members. Fighting it was like trying to climb an avalance. At least with Scor we only had one tyrant to deal with, I've yet to see how we can get the whole damn counsul to throw themselves out of a window.

-Kaben

Downundan Humorist

"The time for Heros is over." Kotetsu began his opening speech. "There was a time of tyrants, and evils, and atrocities, and in those time we needed legends like Sonic the hedgehog, Lupe of the wolf pack, the Chaotix, Geoffrey St. John and his secret service, but in these days. . .things are very different.

"We live in a modern and civilized age, where Jihad, rebellions and coups simply do not happen anymore. House D'coolete is really the the closest thing we have to an enemy, the closest thing he have to the overlanders, or Scor. They forsake the rule of war, of decency, all for their own purposes. They lost their soverinty in the War of Seperation, and every since have been whineing and complaining, prepareing for a day when the mobians were weak and diveded.

"This is that day, we spend our times wadering aobut with no real direction, no enemy to fight, no cause to unite for. We ar a virtual utopia, the last thig we have to do to achive near perfection, is destryo what's left of this corrupt house."

Aplause erupted from the counsul floor, Lotus wrinkled her fce in anger. 

"The chiar now recognizes Sister Minor Lotus Hedgehog of the forest people." The arbitrator said, waveing an arm in Lotus's direction. "Who will be you Eclesiasties?"

"I have only one your honor," Lotus siad. "I will speak for myself."

"Very well," The arbitrator said. "Begin your opeing argument."

Lotus stood, walked to the center of the debate floor, purposely stanidng in front of Kotetsu, blocking his form the croud.

"Ladies and gentlmen, I'm not a politican." Lotus began. "Kotetsu is. Argueing politics with him would be foolish, because weather or not he's right about his war he will still convince you all to vote they way he wants through smear tactics, lies, threats, whatever's necisary."

"I object to this line of debate," Kotetsu said. 

"Susstianed," The arbitrator siad. "The counsulman has not been guilty of any of those charges."

"You all know what I'm talking about." Lotus siad with spite. "Weather your legal red tape allows you to say it or not. I also remind you that I'm not a member of this cousul so I'll say what I damn well please."

The arbitrator was silent.

"Allright," Lotus siad, getting back on track. "Kotetsu is right, we live in a peaceful time but that's completely off topic. We're not talking aobut an age of heros or anyhting stupid like that, the message that got the paladins in the Tamin field in the first place was proven to be fake, the D'coolette don't even have a house guard, they can't afford anyhting but one personal bodygaurd for their Nobleman, Duke Azbek D'coolette. They had to sell their palace and move into the french quater of the city, into a cramped office building. They've even started selling their unifrms just so they can eat. We're not talking about a great house anymore, of corse you know all this. D'coolette simply has no money to hire ten thousand mercinarys, especialy the ones witnessed by the Paladins who survived. Kotetsu knows this, you all know this. And you also know that House Prower is allied with D'coolete to a point where they've hreatend to take up arms aginst anyone who thretens them, and we will be plunged into full-scale war over something we all know to be a trick by an unknown enemy."

"Objection!" Kotetsu shouted. "There is no proof of an unknown enemy,"

"Overuled," The Arbitrator siad. "Lotus's argument is known to be valad. The origin of the mercinarys has not been proven to be the D'coolettes."

"Are you blind?!?" Kotetu asked. "We all know the nature of the D'coolettes, crafy, cowardly, secrative, their very nature proves. . ."

The Arbitrator smashed his gavel into the table, "Enough!" He shouted. "This trist is between the counsul of the great houses and the Eclesiasty of the forest hedgehogs, Sister Lotus. Kotetsu, make your point and surender the floor to other's questioning."

Kotetsu scoweled, "Very well," he ajusted his papers, and began. "My point is that the D'coolettes have been threatening to make a moove like this for years, Lotus fears for her people's lands and I respect that, but we need to make an ultimatum. Lotus disagrees with this but I hear no sugestion as to what we actualy plan to do?"

Lotus sighed, Kotetsu's political double talk was starting to get sickening. "We do what the Aurorium paladans are already doing, set up defences a prepare for an attack."

"From what?" Kotetsu shouted.

"I don't know what they are," Lotus siad. "But from what the aurium has told us it's like nothing we every faced before."

"A wise choice from the D'cooltes," Kotetsu siad,

"Why do we give two shits where they came from?!?" Lotus yelled back.

"Sister, you will abstainf rom the use of prophanity on the deabte floor!" The Arbitrator said.

"Listen, sister Italia of the Sisterhood of thorns has had shout monitering the movement sof this army," Lotus siad. "Their headed up the coast road, strait for the weakest part of the city!"

"A sneak attack from the D'coolettes," Kotetsu siad. "Slimey and underhanded,"

"What does it matter?!?!" Lotus shouted, "If we're buisy wrining eachother's neck than this amry's going to march sriat to the capitol, you've spent so long argueing and argueing you ahvn't even bothered to figure out where they came from yet!"

"We know wher they came from," Kotetus siad.

"No we don't," a thin voice echoed from the chamber. "Arbitrator, I request the floor,"

The Arbitrator banged his gauvel, "The floor is granted to Maurice Bascom, Eclesiasty for Sonnu Hedgehog."

Marice stood nervoicely. "Listen everyone, I've been doing a lot of researh about this situation, the invadeing army has about ten thousand men. . ."

"We havn't proooved their invaders!" Kotetsu correctors,

"Cousulman Kotetsu St. John, if you interupt again I'll have you removed," The arbitrator siad.

Kotetsu sat grudingly behind his podium.

"As I was saying," Mauraice said, standing, "Well. . .their'a about ten thousand of these guys, and the combind forece of all the great hosues equals up to about two and a half million troops. This invadeing army is pretty small comapred to us, if we just unite now to repel them, than we can avoid having to. . .you know, like fight eachother,"  
"Could you clarify counsulman?" The arbitrator asked.

"Well, to put it simply," Maurice pasued, "If the hedgehogs, and the St.johns team up agisnt house D'coolette than their allies house prower will start to defend them, but we all live in the same city and all. . ."

"Get to the point cousulman."

Maurice swallowd. "Kotetsu is wrong." He finaly siad. "We have no reason to attack house D'coolette. None whatsoever, they've shown absolutle no agression. If we start fighin them we'll send our armys agisnt eachother while another huge amry marches ight down our streets doing maker knows what to the undefended parts of the city."

Kotetsu stood, "Maurice, what are you doing, we share a party,"

Maruce's face grew angry. "No we don't. You own stock in the arms companys that proveide weapons and suplies to all the houses, if we go to war you get ritch," Maurice held up a Manila folder, "If you don't belive me this is a copy of Kotstus' stock portfolio, he actualy had his broker simulate the changes in the market if we went to war like that, and Kotetus would stand to make millions."

The arbitrator looked intrigued. 

Kotetsu looked enraged,

"Secretary, get those forms for me." The arbitrator said. 

The secretary ran up the flights of stairs and retreaved the folder. He ran it quickly back to the arbitrator who leafed through the folder intenetly. 

"Cousulman Kotetsu, is it true that you invested twelve thousand Mobiums into Richardson firearms?"

"Your honor, one has to plan for. . ."

"Cousulman, the answer."

"They're a well known company," Kotetsu said. "Very promiseing stock weather or not we. . ."

"Yes or no."

Kotssu paused. 

Long, 

Longer. . .

"Yes."

"What about Brooktree blades?"

"Yes."

"And ANC Mutions?"

Kotetsu scoweled. "All reputable companys with riseing stocks it proves nothing."

"It proves you have a personal interest in their being a war," Maurice siad. "It proves your would prophit from it, and by law that makes the declaration of war you introduced null and void."

The arbitrator waved for the house guard to come to the platform. "Gentlemen, remove cousulman Kotetsu from the preceedings,"

"No!" Kotetus siad. "Justice must be done!"

Lotus smiled, "It has,"

The arbitraitor though, looking over papers. "Counsulman Muarice, you have a strong case against Kotetsu's actual support of the Declaration, but the declaration was co-intrduced by several members of the counsul. The vote will continue if someone seconds the declaration of war."

The room was silent, then a wolf in the back stood.

"I will second."

"The chair recognizes Cousluman Roland Archer, Eclesiasty for Lord Marcass St. John." The arbitraitor slamed down his gauvel. "The declaration is hereby re-enstated. The Vote will commence after closeing arguments, since Kotetsu failed to choose an ecclesiasty the closeing argument will be made by Sister Lotus Hedgehog, Eclesiasty for the forest hedgehogs."

Lotus sighed. "Listen, I can't apeal to you as polticals, I'm sure the kciback Kotetsu's giving you is more than enough to sway you that way, but I'm spealing to your common sence, and you common decensy. Kotetsu's wrong , we all know that, we have no reason to attack the Dcoolettes, and if we do we're just hgoing to wind up fighitng eachother in a pointless bloody war. Meewhile, invaders will pour into our streets and more people will die. If your corpt and shallow enough to sigh the death warrant for thousands of citizens then the Maker have mercy on you ebcuse the invaders won't. I'm going to go to the walls by the coast, with ever man that will follow me and I'm going to fight a real battle. Enjoy your private little war gentlemen, and I hope you mobiums are worth the blood that bought them."


End file.
